Bad Santa, Good Helper
by Miss Macabre Grey
Summary: Finland arrives early from his usual Christmas route to return to his waiting husband, Sweden. Finland decided that poor Sweden deserved a... very special present... PWPish, SuFin


It was 2:42 Christmas day in Stockholm, Sweden. By the fire and a neatly decorated Christmas tree sat the wide awake Swedish personification. The poor Swede sat waiting for his Santa lover to come back home from his yearly present route.

On most years, the Finn would come home exhausted and would pass out right at the door outside. Then, of course, his Swedish lover would dutifully carry the Finn back up to their bedroom and snugly tuck him under the warm sheets. After Sweden would do that he would see his lover in bed so peacefully that he dared not get in himself and ruin his lover's sleep so willfully took a pillow and blanket to the floor beside the bed.

In the morning, Sweden would be cold and lonely but then Finland would wake him up so gently and sweetly that his smile would warm him to the core and invite him in bed, complaining that he felt a chill and loneliness as well and upset Sweden didn't join him before. The two lovers would lie in each others' arms well past noon. All was peaceful on Christmas night while the two lovers lounged around the house and gave childish forms of affection to each other, be it a soft kiss or loving hug.

Present exchanges were uncommon to the two in recent years since both agreed that all they needed from the other was to just be there. Sure a small bouquet of flowers or a nice shirt could be given but material objects were unnecessary or just plain unwanted to the two northern nations.

This year seemed no different than the others as Sweden just waited patiently for his lover to return home. This was always the worst part. Knowing Finland would have to go all across the world, refusing any help... and just leaving his poor lover all alone at the beginning of Christmas.

Yes, deep down Sweden would be furious when Finland would come home after all his waiting and not even be able to utter a small 'moi' to him. It hurt, the feeling of being forgotten. The feeling of being less important... Still, who was he to deny Finland's favorite thing? To ever voice his disapproval?

Strangely enough, said Finn arrived home sooner than his usual time. The clock and just barely chimed 3:00 when the refreshed looking Finn beamed into the living room. There was a sort of satisfied grin as Finland went up to Sweden's and sat on his lap.

"Ber-Berwald...? How long has it been? Every year you take care of me for for how many decades? Centuries? You never even asked for a 'thank you', right? I want to give you your present. I love you..." Finland mumbled into Sweden's ear before pulling the larger male in for a kiss.

"M-mm! T'no? What d'you mean? What ab't Christm's?" the Swede asked with wide eyes and a faint blush.

Finland laughed cutely at his love's cute reaction. Sweden was always such a doting husband, never once willing to do something rash in hopes his lover would be okay and made sure Finland's wants came first. It was how Finland realized Sweden wasn't as scary as he seemed but it also irked him at times like this, too.

Slowly, Finland got up from Sweden's lap and pulled on his husband's large hands silently asking him to get up as well. "It's okay. Denmark, Norway, and... uh, Canada said that they would do it. I think I we deserve a present, too. I never get you one. You never say it, but I know you don't like it when I go away for so long on Christmas -and for still letting me, thank you- but I want to be here this year, too..." Finland said in a low voice. "Let's go to the bedroom..." he whispered sensually into his blushing lover's ear.

Sweden was frozen for a second at the small Scandinavian's request and turned away to force down the rushing blood. Poor Sweden rarely ever saw this side of the Finn and once he did, something very... nice feeling followed. Though he always loved to touch the Finn the way they both craved at times like this, he always had to be gentle at slow... at first.

"Y'sure they'll d'a good j'b...?" the Swede questioned innocently as he picked up the Finn bridal style.

Finland giggled and nodded in Sweden's strong arms. "No, but it doesn't matter to me. This is going to be our Christmas." he mumbled cupping his love's face with a hand. "Now please hurry, Berwald! I want to give you your present~!"

Sweden did as he was told rushing as much as he could while still having a good grip on the light male in his arms. Wisely, the Swede always kept their bedroom door open so carrying the Finn back inside would be less of a struggle and the two were able to walk in easily. Sweden set Finland on the bed as gently as he could and smiled.

"I never h'ted everth'ng ab't y'being gone. I alw'ys l'ved carrying y'back in..." the large male confessed as he placed a sweet kiss on Finland's lips.

"Mmm, It's fun, too. I feel so safe when you hold me so close I feel stronger, bigger... Berwald... ch-check the dresser. I put your present in there..." the Finn confessed as well pointing to the dresser by their bed.

Sweden gave a questioning look but followed his orders regardless to pull out a small box wrapped in dark blue paper and two small ribbons that crossed to look like his nation's flag. "Wh't is it?

Finland laughed at the question and pulled Sweden back onto the bed swiftly. "You need to open them for that answer, dear." he teased.

Sweden sat up right so that whatever was inside would just fall out of the box as he unwrapped the paper slow and carefully, treasuring light paper and ribbons once covering it. What was inside the box, though, were a small pack of contact lenses, something quite odd to the glasses wearing Swede who was staring questionably at his 'wife'.

Finland smiled fondly as he expected as much for an reply and took the small pack of contacts awkwardly. "W-well, every time we do certain things... your glasses always seem to fog up, or your vision is just as blurry with them on so... this time... I wanted you to see me..." Finland explained now in a shy shell as he began to strip from his heavy coat and pants for a more revealing outfit.

On the Finn's torso was a small red jacket with a fluffy white trim too short to even cover up the faint ab lines he had with only one button holding the two flaps together. For pants, Finland was wearing a tight, and short red skirt with matching white frill trim. Any slight movement seemed to reveal the sweet vital organs beneath by him only wearing a lacy red lingerie. Unknown to Sweden, Finland also began to wear some black high-heel boot that went up to his knees, a feminine Santa hat, and a black belt whose buckle read 'Bad Santa' in large letters. All combined with the blush on Finland's face when he tried to make a 'shameless' pose almost sent to poor Swede over the edge alone.

"D...Do you like your present now...?" Finland asked once Sweden seemed to successfully get the lenses in his eyes.

Sweden turned his head and nodded shamefully. "Y-yes, T'no. I... d'dn't get _y_' anything, though..." he admitted.

Finland smirked a little to himself as he stretched out backwards (this created quite a show for the attentive Swede) and grabbed a larger box with a questioning logo on it. "It's okay. My present from you is in this box. I bought it with your money, so don't worry..." he explained passing the box over to Sweden.

Sweden was blushing even more now as he opened the top to reveal an elf costume with an all red and green assortment short-short, tights, a short/tight shirt, hat, and a belt whose logo read 'Santa's Little Helper'. Not to mention countless 'toys'.

Slowly Sweden began to take them out and wonder what to do with it. "I... c'n't wear this..." he answered honestly.

Finland frowned and shook his head innocently. "Of course you can, just with a little help is all!" Finland countered beginning to slowly unbutton Sweden's shirt. His lover was frowning as well and pushed of the Finn's small hands from his body.

"No... I... I c'n d'it..." Sweden surrendered slipping on the tight top and taking of his pants for the tights. The clothes were made of a nice feeling material, but the way they hugged his body and the tightness made the Swede want to strip down completely and just _stay_ stripped. Sadly, if Finland wanted him to wear it as his present, so be it, he told himself as the last of the 'clothes' were on.

"Oh! Berry, you look so sexy! Santa needs your help right away!" the Finn whined laying back on the bed with an arousal clearly slowing through the clothes. "I-I ran out of toys and h-had to cum home! Can you give me some?" Finland asked cute and greedily.

Sweden only nodded as he took out one of the various sex toys in the box and crawled over to his turned on lover, trying to ignore his own lust. "Yes, sir..." he replied kissing the Finn's flushed lips and traveling down the milky pale skin. "If I d' good, d' I get a r'w'rd?"

Finland bit back a moan as he tried to nod as best he could with Sweden kissing up and down his neck vigorously. "M-mmm! Of course! B-but please! Touch me m-more!" the Santa-like Finn pleaded bucking up his hips as a hint.

Sweden all too slowly nodded and traveled down the Finn's torso, making sure to reveal the perk nipple hidden below the short jacket without actually removing said jacket and playing with the nubs with a hand as he continued to trail his glorious love-marks down until he reached the throbbing manhood of Finland.

Sweden pulled down Finland's underwear only, since, in all honestly, he enjoyed the skirt and belt and everything that was the sexy Santa outfit and peeked his head from below the skirt. "S'nta has th' best c'ndy c'nes..." he mumbled giving the needy arousal a strong lick.

"A-aah! P-please don't tease! You're s-such a naughty e-elf, aren't y-you!" Finland moaned out playfully. "Please, can Santa have his presents, y-yet?"

Sweden pulled his head out from Finland's skirt and shrugged at the question getting some gingerbread flavored lube from the 'toy bag' and rubbed some of the slick liquid on the vibrator he pulled out from before and slowly inserted it in the Finn's entrance.

"Ah! Oooh~ B-Berwald, not nice! I-it's so big...! Touch me! Move it! Please!" the small Santa pleaded with tears of lust forming in his eyes.

Sweden nodded as he turned on the toy and started to pull it in and out with increasing speed while licking Finland's manhood. He continued to process for a few minutes until the Finn finally yelled at him to stop and take it out. Feeling guilt wash over him, Sweden did as told and reverted shamefully to the other side of the bed.

Finland looked over to his husband with sad eyes and turned the larger male on his back as he got up on top of his lap with a smirk. The Finn's jacket still hung unopened with boots digging into the sheets and a arousal clearly being felt as Finland began to grind their two hips together.

"S-so protective! I want you t-to get your present, too! You know y-you make the best n-natural toys...!" Finland pointed out pulling of Sweden's constricting pants and tights. "S-such a good elf wanting to h-help out Santa, right? Y-you need to be rewarded, s-silly!" Finland giggled out slipping on the same lube used on the vibrator to Sweden's now revealed and large throbbing erection.

Sweden moaned at Finland's hand preparing the lube on him. "Mmm! G-go f'st'r! I... n'd t' b' ins'de y'!" Sweden begged with his words slurring more than ever.

Finland nodded as he stopped lubing the large male's shaft once he thought it was moist enough. Slowly he tried to position his entrance perfectly with the thick manhood and let out a pained and pleasured moan loose.

"Aaah! Ber-Berwald!" was all the small Finn could say repeatedly as he thrusted himself on and off the large Swede's erection continuously picking up his speed and momentum. "I-I'm s-so close! W-with me! Please, come inside Santa's chimney, my big elf!" The Finn pleaded letting out his own seed over their chests.

Berwald could only nod and release as well inside his love's entrance. The two Scandinavians laid panting and spent from their little Christmas adventure and wrapped up to the other's warm embrace.

"Merry Christmas, Berwald. I love you."

"M'rry Chr'smas, T'no. I l've y', too..."

...*~*Afternoon*~*...

And so like most Christmas traditions, the two lovers slept in well to the afternoon in each other's arms to keep off the winter chill... Until...

"AAAAHH! Are you okay? Did I upset you?" The Finnish man yelled out at his lover's angry red eyes.

"N-no... I slept with my contacts in..." Sweden replied with a murderous look in his eyes.

"O-oh... I'm sorry... Here, let me take them out, I'm so sorry, Berwald! You must hate your present!" the disappointed Finn cried out.

Sweden merely shook his head and smiled genuinely (which looked creeping with his blood-shot eyes) at his wife. "No, I dun... Y' looked damn s'xy in th't. Th'nk T'no. B'st present I've g'tten in years..." he confessed giving Finland a loving kiss.

* * *

Another SuFin smut story but now it's FOR **x_Mimiru** since she's an idiot and had her yaoi confiscated... SO! Big sister Grey has come to bring her a consolation prize~ 'Yay', right? RIGHT!

If anyone else enjoyed, then please review or such~

Thank you for reading! ^.^


End file.
